De asuntos pendientes
by karygleyland
Summary: ONE SHOT. Neji y Hinata tienen una conversación pendiente, y al parecer uno de ellos ha estado rehuyendo del asunto. "... hubiese preferido la indiferencia por encima de cualquier otra cosa y aún ni eso hubiese garantizado su paz mental"


Los asuntos pendientes.

 _Neji hubiese preferido la indiferencia por encima de cualquier otra cosa y aún ni eso hubiese garantizado su paz mental._

El nocturno cielo encapotado se iluminó dramáticamente con un relámpago en medio de la tormenta. Neji esperó pacientemente el trueno que le seguía, el estruendo violento le erizo el vello de los brazos y para él fue casi una sensación agradable.

La lluvia marcaba un compás adormecedor en el techo y contra las ventanas. A sus espaldas el shoji del corredor exterior se deslizó casi imperceptiblemente, sintió apenas la vibración y el roce entre el papel de arroz, luego dos pasos le indicaron la presencia de alguien, mantuvo los párpados cerrados bajo la venda que ocultaba sus ojos y se esforzó por descubrir la presencia tras de sí.

Usando sus sentidos restantes cayó en cuenta casi de inmediato, el olor de la hierva del campo de entrenamiento número trece, los pasos de sus pies casi imperceptibles que parecían levitar pero a la vez eran dubitativos, la presencia se mantuvo de pie inmóvil y entonces él decidió quitarse el vendaje para voltear a verla.

—Hinata-sama —le saludó cordialmente.

—Neji-niisan —le saludó ella devuelta casi en un susurro.

Sus ojos bailaban desde él hasta el piso perfectamente pulido del dojo, retorcía sus dedos entre sí de manera tan extraña que a Neji le provocó una leve ansiedad que se anidó en alguna parte de su ser.

—¿Puedo ayudarla en algo, Hinata-sama? —trató de mostrarse políticamente correcto frente a los comportamientos raros de ella.

—S-si.

Hizo ademan para que se sentará frente a él, su prima se apresuró a hacerlo con movimientos bastante torpes.

Por fin le sostuvo la mirada por algunos segundos, notó que ella retenía la respiración y luego la soltaba en un suspiro casi inaudible.

¿Qué podía ser tan difícil de decir? Según lo que Neji conocía de Hinata, aquello podría haber sido cualquier cosa.

—¿Y bien?

Neji utilizo toda su compostura y serenidad para enfrentar la situación, si bien él siempre gozó de un autocontrol casi excepcional, ahora debía echar mano a ciertos dotes de actuación que no hace mucho había aprendido a utilizar como un arma shinobi. Porque aunque nadie lo creyera, a Neji Hyuga le costaba enfrentar a su prima Hinata Hyuga. Desde el enfrentamiento con Naruto en los exámenes chuunin y el descubrimiento de la verdad sobre su padre, había estado rehuyendo educadamente cualquier acercamiento con Hinata que pudiese llegar a tener tintes fraternales, porque por primera vez en su vida Neji sentía que todo estaba más allá de su control, se le escapaba entre los dedos sin poder abarcar mas que pequeños fragmentos, incluyendo el control que él tenía sobre sus propios pensamientos y sentires.

No había sido difícil activar el byakugan cuando aún era un niño, no había sido difícil aprender los ocho trigramas sesenta y cuatro palmas, incluso consideraba –a la luz de los hechos mas actuales -que no había sido difícil derrotar a Kidomaru —incluso aunque su vida estuvo en riesgo —pero nada de eso superaba la dificultad que representaba afrontar su situación con ella.

Fueron años en los cuales una de sus actividades habituales había sido atormentarla, la culpó de todas sus desgracias, había convertido a Hinata en el saco de boxeo de todas sus frustraciones y odio contra el souke, ¡había tratado de matarla! y resulta que al final todo su odio había sido gratuito, lo descubrió con la carta que su padre le dejó, Neji había comprendido que él estaba siguiendo un camino completamente opuesto al que su difunto padre quería para él y de paso casi había reventado el corazón de su prima; Entonces ¿Cómo enfrentarla?.

Cada vez que volteaba ella estaba ahí, con sus ojos amables, sus labios temblorosos le regalaban una sonrisa desprovista completamente de rencor, como si siempre lo hubiese estado esperando, como si lo hubiese perdonado desde el principio, a pasar de todo y pasara lo que pasara.

Pero para Neji sus demonios internos eran mucho más grandes, sentía sus manos sucias, el calor de la sangre que le hizo derramar en los exámenes chuunin le quemaba aún en la piel. Él no merecía esa demostración de afecto de parte de ella, aparte de sorprenderlo aquella faceta de amabilidad y ausencia de resentimiento en Hinata, no hacía más que desvelarlo por las noches haciéndole sentir un enorme peso sobre su pecho que le asfixiaba. Neji hubiese preferido la indiferencia por encima de cualquier otra cosa y aún ni eso hubiese garantizado su paz mental.

La lluvia pareció intensificarse afuera y el rítmico caer de las gotas logró relajar un poco al joven Hyuga, volvió a clavar los ojos en los de ella, que en esta ocasión parecían mucho más decididos, Neji no pudo evitar pensar en Naruto, luego el pensamiento se extinguió cuando ella al fin le habló.

—Qui-quiero que me entrenes, niisan —fue lo que ella le dijo, su voz había titubeado pero su tono era fuerte y claro.

—Hinata-sama —se tomó una pausa porque no podía ordenar bien sus palabras, aún así se las arregló fenomenalmente para no demostrar ni un ápice de ansiedad —, aunque yo pudiese concebir su petición, creo que es inapropiado, un bouke entrenando a una souke… es inconcebible para este clan.

Hinata soltó un jadeo ahogado y se mordió el labio con fuerza.

—Niisan, eres tú uno de los más fuertes de este clan —Neji se sorprendió de oírla hablar así —, y es en un hecho que siempre serás más fuerte incluso que la heredera aunque sea inconcebible para este clan.

"Pe-pero incluso aunque seas un genio los estatutos del clan Hyuga se niegan a reconocerte y no estoy de acuerdo con eso ni nunca lo estaré." —hizo una pausa y la calma de la lluvia se interrumpió con un feroz trueno que la hizo temblar.

—¿A que quiere llegar? —espetó en un tono casi de aburrimiento que hizo que Hinata se encogiera levemente, sin saber que solo se trataba de una fachada de su primo.

—En este momento no está en mis manos el poder pa-para derrocar ninguno de estos reglamentos porque… por-porque soy débil, pero estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para re-reclamar mi puesto como heredera, solo así haré el cambio.

Permanecieron en silencio, solo la lluvia parecía llenarlo todo, en los ojos de Hinata también llovía debido al esfuerzo que había realizado para decir todo eso. A Neji le parecieron un par de lunas llenas; de pronto la vio ensangrentada, levantándose del suelo aún después de haber recibido una paliza por parte de él, vio en su mirada determinación a pesar de lo cristalinos que se habían vuelto a causa del dolor, comprendió, en parte con esa dotación de culpabilidad que vino con el recuerdo, que su prima hablaba en serio, que acudía a él con necesidad genuina, porque ella lo veía a él sin rencor, alguien en quien podía confiar.

—Hinata-sama…

—Yo-yo sé que tienes miedo, niisan —Neji quedó atónito —, te observo y me-me duele tu indiferencia pe-pero también comprendo tu confusión. Yo no te odio Neji, eres mi hermano, siempre comprendí tu dolor y tu soledad, no podría odiarte porque jamás fue tu culpa.

—Tampoco fue su culpa… yo…

—Lo-lo que nuestra familia ha elegido desde hace cientos de años no-no debe ser porque lo que nosotros elijamos para nosotros —hizo una pausa cuando un relámpago la iluminó por completo —. No quiero una división en la familia Hyuga, no quiero esto para nadie más —y tímidamente Hinata levantó la mano, atreviéndose a tocar, a penas un roce, la frente de Neji, donde su sello maldito pareció palpitar receloso de las palabras de Hinata.

Un trueno estalló en algún lugar, también en su cabeza, en sus entrañas y en su corazón.

—Pero necesito tu ayuda, Neji-niisan.

Neji se limitó a mirarla en la leve penumbra de aquel dojo, comprendió que no necesitaba decir nada, sus cavilaciones interiores se habían disipado al escucharla, percibió que no debía temer a la idea de ser odiado, ni conformarse con ser ignorado, debía alcanzar la idea de ser querido por ella, y devolverle el gesto porque o si no toda aquella injusticia que el clan Hyuga había sembrado sobre todas las personas poseedoras del ojo blanco habría ganado y los habría separado, imponiéndose otra vez aquel legado separatista que por cientos de años había generado recelo entre los Hyuga. Ellos dos debían romper aquel legado, romper la costumbre y unirse en contra de cualquier clausula de estatus sociales, viéndose como iguales, sin diferencias, como compañeros de clan.

Se dio cuenta, entonces, que solo aquello garantizaba su paz mental.

—Mañana antes del amanecer —le respondió con serenidad.

Ella sonrió mientras se sorbía los mocos.


End file.
